


Deamus Chronicles

by Dove00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, High School AU, Kid fic (a few oneshots on their kid.), Severus Snape sucks in most of these, Supervillains, i love them, superhero, then again he sucks in general, these are just deamus one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: (Also On Wattpad.)A variety of one shots for one of my favorite Harry Potter ships.Join Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan as they travel through Hogwarts, Time, AU, and beyond.





	Deamus Chronicles

“Now,” Alecto bent down to grasp his hair in her claw like hands, her poisonous touch making the Irishman on the floor wince. “I am only going to ask you this one final time, Finnigan, where is Harry Potter?”  
“I told ye, I don’t know where he is!” Seamus Finnigan screamed. They had caught him comforting a first year and when Neville and Ginny tried to intervene with Snape taking him, they were hit with a spell that resulted in them being sent to the Hospital Wing.  
That was two days ago.  
She let go of his hair harshly in disappointment and anger. Seamus fell to the floor, almost all his fight beaten out of him. Almost. The Carrows had traded turns in torturing him. Amycus cursed Crucio on to the Gryffindor in complete silence, with a smirk on his face. He enjoys the screams of agony and terror-he did not need to mock anyone, Seamus hates it and him, but at least he doesn’t have to hear long, winded speeches about how resistance is futile, and that Harry Potter will die.  
However, his sister is the talkative type and Seamus hates everything she has to say. When she is talking about Harry-Seamus’ friend for six years-like he is the worst human on the planet, he wants to duel her. When she spits horrible words at muggles and blood traitors alike, he wants to throw her in Azkaban himself. Yet, it is whenever she is talking about muggle borns like they are animals, that people like Dean-and Dean himself-are nothing more than magic stealing mudbloods, that is when he wants to set her on fire.  
“You’re worthless, you know that, Finnigan?”  
He didn’t respond.  
“Absolutely worthless. At least with Longbottom and Weasley, they are pureblood...and straight.” She mocked. He couldn’t help the flinch.  
Severus Snape told them that he was gay and dated a few boys-including Slytherin that Snape got to talk. Seamus was just happy that the former potions master knew nothing of his crush on his best friend. He is also happy that they don’t know that Ginny is bisexual. At least they can’t hurt her for that.  
“I’m talking to you, filth. Say it, say you’re worthless.” She slapped him. “Say it!” He remained silent. “CRUCIO!” His screams and her crackles filled the room.  
“I’m worthless! I’m worthless.” He surrendered. “I’m worthless just please stop.”  
“That’s right. Nothing but a worthless, filthy, disgusting pervert with a probably dead mudblood best mate.”  
Once again, she cursed him with crucio again.  
_____________________________________________  
Seamus screamed as he woke up.  
His mind was racing a mile of a minute but he knew someone was saying his name, running his back, and telling him to breathe. He focused on his surroundings. In Dean’s and his flat, in their bed. The person comforting him was his boyfriend, Dean.  
Seamus took several shaky breaths as Dean rubbed his back.  
He wasn’t there anymore. He was safe, Dean was safe, the war is over, the Carrows are in prison, the war is over.  
“That’s it, Shay. Breathe. You’re not there anymore. They can’t hurt you, I promise. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Seamus was still freaking out to see Dean’s expression. While it holds care and love, his eyes also shine a special anger for the Carrow siblings.  
Soon, Seamus’ breathing went back to normal and he began to cry on Dean, mumbling some things and for a while, Dean didn’t understand what he was saying...at first.  
“‘m worthless, worthless, a worthless pervert.” With each word, Dean felt his heart break.  
“Seamus, stop. You are not worthless.”  
“Ya, I am Dean. Don’t know why ye put up with me. Soon, you’ll leave.” Despite this statement, he still had a death grip on the taller man.  
“Seamus, I can’t imagine a life without you. I love you. I don’t have to put up with you because you’re not a burden.”  
Seamus stopped crying.  
“What about me nightmares? They keep ye up.”  
“What about my nightmares? You always help me through them even when I wake up crying, you never judge me. Babe, I’m always ready to help you.”  
Seamus looked up at him.  
Dean wiped away the tears that escaped his eyes.  
“I love ye, Dean Thomas.”  
“And I love you, Seamus Finnigan and I always will.”  
“Marry me?” He asked, never breaking eye contact.  
“What?” Dean inquired, genuinely surprised but happy.  
“You love me, I love you, we’ve know each other since we were eleven. Been in love with ye since I was fourteen and we’ve been dating for six years and I can’t spend another second not being married to ye.”  
Dean blinked and then kissed him and Shay kissed back just as eagerly.  
“Yes. I’ll marry you.” He said in between kisses.  
“Nightmares and all?” Seamus asked.  
“Nightmares and all.” He wrapped an arm around him and they laid back down, soon falling back asleep, both only dreaming of the future.


End file.
